1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample processing apparatus which includes a plurality of sample processing units and a transport device transporting a rack capable of holding containers to the plurality of sample processing units, and a method for transporting a rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known a sample processing apparatus which transport a rack holding containers to a plurality of sample processing sections.
For example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009/270869, there is disclosed an automatic analyzer which includes: a plurality of analysis units; a transport line transporting a rack which holds containers each containing a sample or a cleaning liquid to the analysis units; a rack supply section supplying a rack to the transport line; and a computer for overall management. In this automatic analyzer, the computer for overall management displays a setting screen for setting a transport destination of a rack in which a container containing a cleaning liquid is held. A user operates an operating section to set the transport destination of the rack via the setting screen before installing the rack in the automatic analyzer. After that, the rack is transported, by the transport line, to the analysis unit set as the transport destination.
However, in the automatic analyzer described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009/270869, a user is required to operate the operating section in order to set the analysis unit to be the transport destination of the rack via the setting screen. Accordingly, a bothersome work burden is imposed on the user.
The invention is contrived in view of the problem, and an object thereof is to provide a sample processing apparatus which can reduce the working burden on a user and a method for transporting a rack.